Awakening Once More
by bordeaux cookies
Summary: Oh yeah, my name is Max. Maximum Ride. The Queen of Wit & Retorts. The Kick-Ass Champion. The Almighty Dictator. The Maximum Ride of thrill you can get, that no one is willing to take. Max, the homeless and abused... is at home? My life is soo screwed up.
1. Before That

I woke up, head throbbing from a painful migraine or concussion... _'What the hell is up with that?_', I thought. Curiously, I opened my eyes, yet they felt as if it had been swollen shut previously. If you took a look at my face, my dilated, chocolate brown pupils would barely be shown. Peering out, through my slits one could call eyes, I scanned the room, cautious. I was in a room of white, and lavender, very petite, and... homely, glowing with the sun light filtering in through the curtains. Something I never have experienced before. Reaching up to bring my blonde, sun-bleached hair out from my face, I winced at the pain from my sore limbs. "Really, what is up with me today?" I muttered, licking my chapped lips. Usually, I can beat up anyone at any second. But today, right now, I felt lonely, and weak- two emotions that should never go together and never have.

Oh, yeah, my name is Max. Maximum Ride. The top of everyone in every skill and thought their puny brains can conjure. The Queen of Wit and Retorts. The Kick-Ass Champion. The Almighty Dictator. The Maximum Ride of the thrill no one is willing to take and risk. Maximum Ride, the... homeless and abused. Yes, the undefeatable Max, is homeless, and... abused. I wasn't always homeless, or hurt. My... dad, Jeb, and I used to be a warm and loving family. Notice how I stress the word used. Jeb is now the definition of arrogant, jerky butt-head. No, and ass-hole. He ruined me, and my happy, homely life I used to live. Notice the stressed used again. He used to make me feel happy and safe in his arms. And I was. Until he decided to take me by surprise and tear my life into shreds, piece by piece.

First, he became a drunk alcoholic because of me, apparently. I did absolutely no wrong. I think it was because he saw mom with her daughter (my half-sister) somewhere, and he blamed it on me for making her leave. Believe me, I loved my mom for the two years I knew her. Then she packed up and left. I wished I'd actually known her... And you know, have some kind of mother-daughter bond.

Next, he began abusing me. Daily, superficial arguments would occur- my young teenage self, against my drunkard of a father, if you can call him that. It'd end up with me whimpering in a corner, and him with a shattered, empty bottle of beer, usually vodka, in his hand. Sometimes more than one. Teachers took no notice of my seclusion from the class, or the fresh cuts and scars, or the frightful looks I gave when someone touched me in the slightest way. Friends? I didn't have any. They weren't real friends. Just people who liked me for my money. Did I mention the fact that Jeb was a rich and famous scientist? No? Oh, well he is.

You may ask why I didn't stay with that Butt head, and venture out into the dangerous world on my own. It was because he started experimenting on me. Bringing me to the lab against my will, plunging drug after drug into my body, after knocking me out cold, of course. They enhanced every skill there was to enhance. My breathing, my impulses, my senses, my strength and agility. All created from drugs. I refused to believe that it was a good thing. Constant needles pricking into your skin is definitely is not a good thing. But, I was able to handle it. That is, until they decided to grant me "everyones wish" (Hint, hint, sarcasm)... Wings. Don't blame me, I would love to be able to fly. But I'd be more of an outcast than I already am. An animal. A creature. A loner. Not to say I'd actually _like_ having wings sprout outa, or grafted onto my back.

Needless to say, I escaped, after seven years of that pain, and torture. Especially to think it was your own father doing that to you. I'm seventeen now. Two years since I ditched my sorry excuse of a father. I've lived on the streets, toughing myself, not allowing myself to be beat or harmed under. I grew even stronger, and better at street fighting, as well as self defense. I even changed my name from Allison Batchelder, to Maximum Ride, for reasons previously mention. I created a whole new identity for myself. I'm no longer the socially awkward, follower named Ally, but the proud, fierce leader, Max. Life on the streets were long and strenuous. Yet now, I'm sitting here on my first actual bed I've slept on for two years, in a home I don't, feeling like I was in the middle of a fight. As I mentioned before- I am literally undefeatable from the hundreds of drugs and hours spent strengthening myself even more. My life is sooo screwed up right now.

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em> Someone was obviously knocking on the door of this random room. I snuck behind the wall by the door. It opened a peek, and someone popped their head in. I jumped out, ready to beat the living hell out of my kidnapper, but my eyes unconsciously softened when I saw it was only an angelic little girl, looking curiously at me, as if she was reading my mind. An older, hispanic girl with eyes similar to mine rushed by the girl's side, scolding the girl - Angel was her name - for coming up here when she wasn't supposed to. Then, this hispanic girl turned towards me, and get this-_genuinely smiled _at _me_, holding out her hand. I just _had_ to do a double-take, and look behind me to make sure no one was behind me. She giggled at that.

"Hi, I'm Ella. I'm really sorry about Angel here, I'm babysitting her right now. Her brothers are out playing at a soccer or basketball or some sport right now. They live a block down. What's your name?"

I paused for a bit, in shock from that smile. I haven't seen an actual smile like that, pointed towards me, in ages. Angel giggled, just like... Ella had done before. Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I stiffly took her hand for a hand shake, giving a little smile of my own. FYI, I haven't smiled like that for ages either. Not since... he... started getting drunk.

"I'm Max. What am I doing here?" Best to get to the point, right?

"My mom - she's down stairs - found you unconscious on the side of the road by her clinic. Oh, and so she took you here and treated your wounds and stuff. In case your wondering why you aren't in a hospital, it's because my mom's a vet, so she can do that stuff."

"Oh..." Ironic much?

"Come on, I'll take you to my mom... you can ask her all the questions. Let's go Angel. You coming Max?"

"Yeah, uh sure."

Down the stairs we went, all following Ella like ducks in a row. Pathetic, right? When we reached the bottom floor, I saw a middle age woman standing by the kitchen oven, baking something. It smelled delicious, especially since I haven't had anything to eat for the last two days. Is that cookies I smell?

"Hey Mom," Ella said.

"Oh, Hi Ella and Angel," she said, nodding at her daughter and Angel. She turned to me. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Valencia Martinez- you can call me Dr. Martinez, or Val. I don't really care. Who are you?" Val asked kindly.

"Uh, Hi Dr. Martinez, I'm Max."

"How are you? Do you feel better? Oh, and are you hungry?"

"I am better, and I'm actually quite hungry," I said, blushing as my stomach growled in hunger.

"That's good. I made chocolate chip cookies, would you girls like some?" she asked.

"YES!" Ella and Angel cried. I looked at them in amusement. "They're the best cookies you'll ever taste," Angel whispered into my ear.

"Yes, please." I said. Val took some plates out of a cabinet, and set two cookies on each. Then she produced three glasses of milk. She handed one to each of us, and then looked at me in anticipation, to see how I evaluated her cookies. Slowly bringing a warm cookie to my mouth, I chewed and swallowed. The chocolate melted perfectly against my tongue, warming my body up, giving me a rare sense of happiness. I closed my eyes to bask in the chocolate goodness even more.

"How were they?" Val asked worriedly.

"They were absolutely delicious. They remind me of the cookies my... uh, mom used to make when I was younger." I replied. She grinned, and became serious once again.

"I bet you have questions on why your here, don't you." I nodded my head.

"Why don't you follow me to the family room. Ella, go play with Angel upstairs," She said. They sighed and trudged up the steps.

"So, where do you want me to begin?"


	2. Questions and Intros

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AWAKENING ONCE MORE:**_

"I bet you have questions on why your here, don't you." I nodded my head.

"Why don't you follow me to the family room. Ella, go play with Angel upstairs," She said. They sighed and trudged up the steps.

"So, where do you want me to begin?"

* * *

><p>"Uh... why am I hear? Oh, and my name is Maximum Batch- I mean Ride." I told Val, as kindly as I could muster.<p>

"Well... Max, " She began, with a dry laugh, "I saw you unconscious on the road when I was coming home from the vet's office, a day or two ago. You were badly injured, and losing a lot of blood. I think someone attacked you with a knife, and a gun... You had both deep slice marks in you, and also a couple of bullet holes. I got rid of them."

"Oh. Uh, thanks I guess Dr. Martinez. So, why didn't I go to the hospital? Why did I stay here?" I wondered out loud. Val replied,

"Ah, I asked you if you wanted me to take you to the hospital, but you moaned- and I quote- 'No... Hospt'l...' " I laughed at that, picturing it in my brain.

"Did I say anything else?" Dr. Martinez scrunched her eyebrows in thought.

"You know, I do recall you saying something like, 'bad-no-please... no... daddy'" She told me worriedly, but thankfully, not pressing me any further. I decided to ask another question, out of general curiosity...

"... How bad was I beat up?" I blurted out, before I lost my confidence. You see, I really really _really_ wanted to know how much they beat up the undefeatable Max.

"Max, it was... pretty bad. You looked sickened from the loss of blood, starved, and pained. I gave you pain meds, but you reacted horribly to all of them... Do you not remember any of this at all?" I could only weakly shake my head, 'no'.

Who would try to defeat the undefeatable Max? I mean, I didn't necessarily go picking fights on the street. Could it be... Jeb? But I changed my name, and identity! How would he know? Argh... my back aches!

"Max?" Valencia asked worriedly. It takes me a minute to realize that she's been saying my name like a hundred times.

"Huh?" I ask very smartly.

"I was asking you if there were anything else you wanted to ask."

"... No... Wait, yes. Did you test me to see if they drugged me with anything?" I questioned, wondering if they shot some medication in me.

"I... I never thought of that. It may be too late, but would you like to test?"

"Uh, yes please." If only I could figure out why my back hurts like hell…

"Okay, I'll go run over to the clinic, and get it my stuff."

"You don't- have to..." I shouted, then whispered when she exited the house. I guess I'll go hang with Ella and Angel.

* * *

><p>I strolled up the steps, and peeked into an open room. Bad idea...<p>

There was an explosion of Justin Bieber's, Zac Efron's, and Taylor Lautner's faces everywhere, as well as purple and black glitter fireworks. Ella. Was. A. Justin. Freaking. Bieber. Fan. And... a freaking Efron/Lautner fan. This is not good, not good at all. My eyes... they're... burning! Save me from this hell hole. Please!

I opened my burning eyes to a stifled giggle from Angel. Oops… Did I say that aloud?

"Hi Max, do you like my room?" Ella asked brightly. Huh, I guess not.

"Uh..." What was I supposed to say? 'No' and hurt her feelings?

"It's alright, I figured you were more of a ton-boyish, rascal, dare-devil," she replied, just as cheerfully as before. I pondered whether or not to take this as a compliment or insult, as she rose and said,

"I'm going to the bathroom. Max, can you watch Angel? Pleaseeee?"

"Won't it be for just a second?"

"Well, anything can happen in a second. You know seven year olds," she teased.

"Sure," I sighed. Then I turned to Angel to ask her why she was laughing.

"Max! I can read minds!" Angel told me happily.

"Wow, sweetie, that's amazing," I said, not trying to sound sarcastic. It actually was pretty amazing.

And pretty freaking impossible!

_Thanks Max_, Angel thought, while smiling cutely. _She's so adorable_.

Angel giggled, and thought, _You're really pretty, Max. I think Fang would like you._

Fang? I thought. _Who's that?_

_He's my brother!_ Angel thought to me.

_Oh. Do you have any other siblings? I_ sent to Angel, as Ella walked back in.

_Yep. Older brother, his name is Gazzy, short for the Gasman._

_Eww..._ I thought, wrinkling my nose in disgust. _Does Ella know you can read minds?_

_Uh huh. The Martinez's are like my family._

* * *

><p>Ella's mom got back around fifteen minutes after she left. To do the test thingy, she had to draw my blood. With. A….a…NO!<p>

"Please, no," I begged trying to get away from the needle. _Shiver_. _Bad_ experiences with needles.

"Max, you decided to take the test... All I'm going to do, is stick the needle in your arm, and draw blood. It'll be done in a," She said patiently, and then snapped her fingers together.

"I... I don't need to do it anymore," I pleaded, trying to compromise.

"... You might of been injected with some drug or something."

"No!" I yelled, shaking my head vigorously.

"Fine... but don't expect any more of my cookies," she warned. Oh no she didn't! I had to get some more of her cookies! So, I... gave in. I held out my arm. Yay, I get to be poked by a needle again. What fun. I strolled over to where Dr. Martinez was sitting, grinning triumphantly.

"I knew that would get you. Okay Max, hold still," Val told me, before plunging the needle in, then taking it back out. She set the needle down, and out a band-aid on the site of injection. I was practically hyperventilating.

"All done... Go pig out on cookies now..." She sighed, sitting back in her chair.

I shot out of the family room, into the kitchen, and grabbed five cookies, stuffing my mouth. _If I go to Heaven,_ I thought, _there better be some of Dr. Martinez's cookies. _And then I heard a loud, yet muffled laugh come from upstairs. _Angel._

Sneakily tip-toeing up the staircase, I slipped into Ella's room, pounced on Angel, tickling her stomach area. She burst out into tears of laughter. Hm... very ticklish there. Remember that for the future.

_That was mean Max,_ giggled Angel.

"Max, what time is it?" Ella asked. I looked down at the cheap watch on my wrist.

"4:23, why?" I asked.

"Oh, cr-gosh. I have to take Angel home. Do you want to come?"

"Uh- sure. I need to stretch out my muscles. Fresh air would be nice," I said, after Angel gave me... Bambi Eyes.

* * *

><p>We walked down the street to Angel's house, her holding hands with me and Ella, skipping happily, in the middle. When a large, stone house appeared, Angel and Ella turned onto their driveway, with me following behind them, walked around the house to the backyard.<p>

In the back yard, there were two boys fooling around with a football. One of them looked my age (seventeen) and the other looked maybe ten-ish, a couple years younger than Ella, who was fourteen.

The football soaring my way, and I easily caught it, sending it back to the 10-year old, ignoring the pain that got worse in my back. That got their attention, and they walked over to us. For introductions, I suppose.

Extending his hand, the dude my age said, "Hey, I'm Fang, Angel's brother, and that turd-head over there is Gazzy." I shook his, warm, calloused hand, and replied,

"Hi. I'm Max. I'm a... friend of Ella's?" I asked, glancing back towards Ella, who nodded with a smile. "Yeah, a friend of Ella's. I'm seventeen," I concluded, looking him over. Fang had dark, black clothes, black, shimmering eyes, and long (for a guy) black hair. Probably fit his personality: dark, mysterious, hot. Wait, what am I thinking? I barely know this guy. And Maximum Ride does not call a guy "hot" I mentally scolded myself.

Angel giggled for the nth time that day, and thought-chanted, _You like Fang! You like Fang. Don't worry Max, he thinks you're beautiful._

I blushed, despite the fact I didn't want to and the horrible pain in my back got worse. I thought back to Angel, No_, I don't like Fang- I barely know him. Besides, he doesn't like me._

_Says the person who can't read minds._

_Argh. Goodness, Angel, who knew you had a smart mouth?_

She smiled angelically at me, while I realized everyone was staring at us as we had our mental conversation.

"What are you all staring at?" I snapped angrily.

"Uh Max... " Ella began...

"What?"

"When did you uh, get... wings?" _WTH? Wings? From where? _I turned around to look at my back... and there they were, brownish, tannish, whitish wings, as real as they'll ever be.

"Since never! I don't know how they got there!" I said, shocked.

"Max, weren't you complaining about you back aching a lot?" Angel asked. That's true.

Oh, crap. I've gotta get back to Dr. Martinez's...


	3. You, Me, Wings?

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AWAKENING ONCE MORE:**_

"Uh Max... " Ella began...

"What?"

"When did you uh, get... wings?" WTH? Wings? From where? I turned around to look at my back... and there they were, brownish, tannish, whitish wings, and real as they'll ever be.

"Since never! I don't know how they got there!" I said, shocked.

"Max, weren't you complaining about you back aching a lot?" Angel asked. That's true.

Oh, Snap. I've gotta get back to Dr. Martinez's...

* * *

><p>I rushed out to the gate, exiting Angel's backyard. Of course! I leave Jeb and his looney "comrades", change my identity, only to be found again, and this time be given wings. Joy! It just <em>has<em> to be me. Now that I've finally made friends, I become an outcast, once more. I thought, sighing at my misery.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I glanced back to see Ella, Angel, Gazzy, and Fang. _Great,_ I sighed, yet this time mentally. _Time to see the mutant freak show at the Martinez's house! Get your tickets now!_

_Max,_ Angel thought. _We aren't tagging along to make fun of your wings._

_Huh?_ I oh-so-smartly replied.

Angel exhaled telepathically, before she began saying,_ I'll explain when we get to Ella's house, 'Kay?_

Sighing- there's a lot of that going on today-I quickened my pace to a jog, knowing that they would be right behind me.

* * *

><p>Practically throwing up the front door of the Martinez's house, I scrambled in, to be met by a panicked, wide-eyed, Dr. Martinez. <em>She's going to kick me out. She already knows... CRAP, what am I going to do?<em>

_Max, it'll be alright. She's just a bit shocked. You'll see. She's fine._

My eyes were locked with hers, not in a menacing way, but definitely... shocked and a teensy-weeny bit uncomfortable. Most definitely awkward though. Everyone else gathered around by the front door. I didn't know what to say, and you know, I am always on top of the game. Thankfully, before I blurted out something stupid- 'cause I'm awesome like that- Ella's mom finally said something.

"Max... Your test records came back..." she began, "and they uh, did inject you with something. I waited- I mean tried to wait patiently, as she continued with her mini-speech.

"Max, honey," I flinched- my mom used to call me that when I was little, before she left. Remembering that, reality became forgotten, and dreams became reality.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FLASHBACK~<strong>_

_I was riding in my bed, my ears covered by my fluffy blue pillow, as Mommy and Daddy were arguing below. Mommy sounded really angry, angrier than I've ever heard before. Daddy sounded really quiet, until he supposedly "exploded"in her face, yelling at her, calling her bad names._

_I screamed, frightened by all the racket, and the arguing suddenly quieted. I heard the creak of the stairs, as someone climbed the flight of steps. They opened up the door of my room, taking in my red, puffy, tear stained face. It was Mommy. She came over, and held me tight to her, sitting on the bed. Whispering soothingly in my ear to calm me down, she said she was sorry. But for what?_

_Before Mommy left, she told me, "Be strong my beautiful Allison. Be strong. I'm sorry. But I have to leave. I can't take you, but I promise I'll rescue you, to come live with me. I love you, honey," she said, putting me in bed. Mommy tucked my blond hair behind my ear, and then kissed my baby-soft forehead for the last time._

_**~End FLASHBACK~**_

* * *

><p>I could feel tears glistening in my eyes, threatening to fall onto my face, yet I attempted to hold them back, as I recalled the last time I saw my mom. I could remember this particular memory perfectly, but never her face. How I would long to just see a glimpse of it, but it always was shown as a blur. Her face, a memory forgotten. <em>Max. Max! MAX!<em>

I shook my heads out of the fuzzies and clouds, to notice that Dr. Martinez had been calling my name for several minutes.

"Max, did you hear me? I said you have 2% Avian-DNA in you!" Val told me worriedly.

"What?" I responded, confused to the tips of my sun-streaked blonde hair.

"When you asked me to check if your... harmers... injected anything into you, I found out that they put 2% of bird- or Avian- DNA in you, hence the wings," She repeated, gesturing to my wings. Lemme tell ya, I. Was. Speechless. Another "bad emotion" on _Max's Handy Dandy Bad Emotion List_. It was up there at the top with all the other ones.

"I'm... I'm 2- percent bird?" I asked incredulously, to confirm these... beliefs.

"Yes Max, and you wings are beautiful. Angel, dear, shouldn't you tell Max now?" They all took a step forward, a bit hesitantly, like it was the first steps of man-kind on the moon.

"Well, Max. We have wings too!" Angel said happily, her wings fluttering out from behind her back as she unfolded them, Gazzy's appearing next, and then Fang's. Oh, God. They were amazing. Extraordinary. Breath-taking.

Fang's wings were a pure, glistening black, just like the rest of his attire and facial features. Gazzy's were still gorgeous, but I admit, Fang's were better. His were more of a plain brownish tan, like a barn-owls. Angel's... Wow... Angel's wings were a beautiful white, bringing out her cute angelic face. Once again, I was rendered speechless.

"You... Me... Wings?" I tried to ask, my words fumbling together into a mess non-comprehendible.

"Uh huh," Angel replied, knowing what I said with her cool creepy telepathy. "Also, I can read and control minds, breathe underwater, fly and talk to fish. I've tried talking to fly fish, but it didn't work," she stated, a pout forming on her innocent face, "They weren't in the air long enough."

"Fang can fly, breathe under water, and practically become invisible by blending into his surroundings, which get's him into trouble when he does it in places he not allowed in. Like once, we went to summer camp, and he hid in the girls changing room!" She says, giggling manically, as I did a slight chuckle.

"That was once. I was ten." Fang mutters annoyed.

"Doesn't matter! Anyways, Gazzy over there is my actual brother. Fang was an adoptive brother, to our adoptive parents. Gazzy can mimic anything, throw his voice, and has... digestive issues. He also is good at making bombs with Iggy, who can also fly.

"Iggy is blind and tall, with strawberry blonde hair, and pale skin. He can sense colors, and see things against white. Not to mention flying and breathing underwater.

"Lastly, there's Nudge [!], who can blab on about something for forever, like I'm doing now. She can fly, attract metal, hack into anything, and breathe under water! Also, Nudge is like a fashion addict, with Ella" She finished, breathing heavily, and pointing to Ella, who smiled.

"Wow," I whispered. Louder, I said to Angel, "It sounds like you'll be a 'Nudge 2.5' also, since Ella sounds like a 'Nudge 2'." She giggled yet again.

"Yeah, I can fly, I guess, and I know I can breathe under water. Also, I have enhanced speed, strength, and endurance. That's about it," I finished. While Angel and I were conversing, Dr. M and Ella, were standing off to the side, listening, and doing an occasional head bob. Gazzy was making funny faces, and Fang... Fang looked as if he was standing in deep thought, looking..._ dare I say hot_? Wait! No! Fang isn't hot AT ALL! Get that straight, before I have to straighten it out for you! Argh, my brain is messing with me! Before I could think anymore uh... false thoughts... Angel and Gazzy smiled simultaneously, for different reasons.

As Angel thought the first words _I knew you li-_ Gazzy said,

"Let's go see Iggy! ... And I guess Nudge too." I turned to face Gazzy and answer him, I'd love to, when I felt a pair of eyes on me. A dark, obsidian pair of eyes.


	4. Meeting the one they Call Nudge

**AWAKENING ONCE MORE: Chapter 4~ **Meeting The One They Call Nudge

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AWAKENING ONCE MORE:**_

"Yeah, I can fly, I guess, and I know I can breathe under water. Also, I have enhanced speed, strength, and endurance. That's about it," I finished awkwardly.

While Angel and I were chatting, Dr. M and Ella, were standing off to the side, listening, and doing an occasional head bob. Gazzy was making random funny faces, and Fang... Fang looked as if he was in deep thought, looking... dare I say _hot?_

Wait! No! Fang _isn't_ hot in the slightest! Get that straight, before I have to straighten it out _for_ you! Argh, my brain is messing with me! Before I could think anymore uh... _false_ thoughts... Angel and Gazzy smiled simultaneously, for different reasons.

_I know you-_

"Let's go see Iggy! ... And Nudge! Gazzy exclaims, interrupting Angel. Sighing in relief, I nod.

* * *

><p>Dragging me by the hands, out of the Martinez's house, Angel and Gazzy chattered excitedly, stopping when we reached Ella's large backyard.<p>

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused.

Angel laughed lightly, and said, "We're flying to their neighbor hood!" as my mouth dropped open in shock.

"Flying?"

"Yep!" Gazzy replied, as Ella said, "Not me! I'm riding my bike." I seized this opportunity, and said,

"I'll go with Ella," as I rushed to her side, when I felt strong arms pull me back.

"Nice try, Maxie, but you're flying with me," Fang whispers in my ear, so close I could feel his breath on my neck. Minty-fresh... _Mmmm_- WAIT!

I never thought that. Ignore the last comment, even though I kinda liked that feeling. Uh... Never thought that either. _What is up with me? _I wondered, for the second time that day. Pulling myself together, I ignored his last words, and retorted (as my usual self),

"_Don't ever_ call me "Maxie', or you'll regret it, and besides, I _don't_ know how to fly!" I added in a 'DUH' tone.

"That's alright Max! Fang can teach you. He's really good at it! He taught me," Angel oh-so-graciously mentioned.

"Oh, is that right, _Fangy-Wangy_?" I said, watching him as he flinched, then composed himself and smoothly replied,

"Absolutely _Maxie-Kins_," He whispers while smirking. That jerk. I elbowed him hard in the gut, and when he doubled over in pain, I leaned in close and whispered in his ear, ignoring my reddened cheeks,

"I warned you didn't I? Remember, I have enhance strength." I whispered, making him shiver, much to my enjoyment. Smirking, I slip over to a giggling Angel.

"Let's get this flying started! Shall we?" I announced.

When Fang finally straightened himself up, he began our 'lesson'. _This'll be fun_, I thought. I opened up my wings, as instructed.

"So, Max,"

"So, Fang," I mimicked. He sighed, exhausted, not even two minutes into the flying lesson, and asked,

"Are you always this... _Annoying?_"

I simply nodded in agreement, happy to be able to get under his skin, as he tilted his head back, obviously trying to control his anger, which was bursting to get out.

"Okay Max, what you have to do is either get a running, jumping, or falling start, before you can begin flying. Then, you begin flapping your wings. The stronger your wings are, the faster you'll be when starting, as well as flapping."

I held in a smirk at his obvious annoyance, in having to talk too much.

"Once you're up in the air, flap your wings, and the momentum'll and warm air bring you up, flying, and soaring," He finished, taking a big breath.

"He speaks! Praise the Lord! The emo boy has spoken!"

"I'm not a boy." He mutters.

"Oh, so you _are_ emo!" I exclaimed.

Then, not bothering to ask for a demonstration, I jumped up, and flapped my wings, hard, bringing myself up into the air. This all took about... Two seconds.

Soaring through the air, I flipped, turned, and rolled, thinking, _This isn't all that bad. _Gazzy and Angel followed my example, flying through the sky with me.

Fang was watching me from the ground, with probably the closet thing you'd see on his face of amazement, even though I could tell he was pissed off by my last comment. _I am amazing, aren't I?_

Shaking his long, shaggy hair out of his face, he came in the sky with the rest of us, his gorgeous black wings flapping effortlessly.

"You're a natural," he commented, giving me a quirky half-smile.

"Of course, Fangy-poo, what else would you expect from the great Maximum Ride?" I replied, flapping in the direction Angel and the Gasman were heading.

He let out a chuckle, muttering under his breath, _Maximum Ride- of course that's what she'd be named... it's pretty obvious, she's amazing._

Not expecting to hear _that,_ I gasped, smiling to myself. Sadly, Fang heard my gasp, and turned to me.

"What's up with you?" he wondered.

"Oh, um nothing," I lied. He didn't seem to believe that, and looked at me with a some what pained expression- only in the eyes- because he thought I didn't trust him. What can I say? I _do _have trust issues. Not necessarily saying I don't trust Angel, Gazzy, Ella, Dr. Martinez, and Fang... Not with my life, but I still trust them. Being the big girl I am, I exhaled, and said,

"Sorry, but after the incident with my d- I mean Jeb, I kind of have trust issues. I'll tell you all more about me when I'm ready to." Fang nodded, respecting my privacy (not to mention returning to his word-less self) yet earning my trust a bit more.

After flying for another 5-10 minutes, we arrived at a petite neighbor hood, called "Falcon's Burrow". Ahh, the irony, considering the 2 bird-kids living there. We landed in the large backyard of an even bigger house. 10 bucks says this is the home of Nudge, Iggy, or both.

I followed Fang, who was casually walking in through the back door, as if it was his home, not looking the slightest bit uncomfortable, opposed to me, the tense brick.

Gazzy yelled excitedly, "IGGGGYYY! NUDGE! WE'RE HERE!" After he yelled that, two teenagers came running up the stairs of the basement, wings fluttering out from their backs. Spotting me, both teens tried to shut their wings closed, flushed up against their back. I simply opened mine. The mocha skin, carmel haired girl- probably Nudge- had light, feathery, tan wings, matching her eyes. On the other hand, the tall, sightless, paled skin guy-Iggy?- had whitish, but not as white as Angel's, wings. They lived in the same home...but looked nothing alike?

Our little telepath *COUGH* ANGEL *COUGH* told me that they were adopted by their adoptive parents two friends, at the same time, after being... experimented on. As mentioned before, Gazzy and Angel were the only actual blood-related siblings.

Saying, "Hi, I'm Max," the ultimate awkward conversation starter, I barely had time to finish, before the girl before me exploded into words.

"Oh my gosh! You have wings too? They're so beautiful, like you! Where did you get them? Max, you look like that girl who rescued us from the School! Just as pretty! Do you have a boyfriend?You should get one... like FANG! OMG, you and Fang'd be the PER-FECT couple! Max and Fang... equals FAX! I'm Nudge, and that's my "adoptive-brother", Iggy. "Adoptive Brother" is too long to say, so he's just my brother. I wish I had a sister. We could totally go shopping and stuff! And-mffh!" Nudge's rambled mess was cut off, and turned to _muffled_ mess by Iggy's hand. Angel wasn't kidding when she was talking about her- I could feel myself getting gray hairs, as well as my face turning a tomato-ish color from her. You know, like if you eat too many carrots, you turn orange. Right? Yeah, not really. Now, now should I respond? Sharp? Witty? Sarcastic? How about...

"WHAT?" I spluttered out, "He's not my boyfriend, nor will he be!" I said, flinging my hands wildly towards Fang, but the effect was ruined, when my face flushed red, again. Crap. Wait, CRAP! She's opening her mouth again...

"Oh, you _aren't_ together!" She began, as I nodded gratefully, as Nudge realized that, "but Max, you _TOTALLY_ like him!" Scratch that. Back. Stabbing. Traitor. I gave her my best death glare, stopping her from continuing._If looks could kill_, I mused, until I heard a chuckle from behind me. I bet it's Gazzy, or Iggy. Looking over my shoulder, I expected to see one of them, or even Angel, but they'd all disappeared! Only one person was there...

FANG.

"If looks could kill, you'd be dead by now," I told him warningly, my eyes narrowing, voice full of steel. You know what he did? Do you _really _want to know?

He... Freaking... GLARED BACK!

No one can resist my full on glare. No one! Glaring back, I took in the time to appraise his glare. It was actually pretty good, not that I'd ever tell him that, and take the chance of boosting his ego. No way. It got an 9.7 on Max's glare scale of 10. My battle-enraged one, of course was an automatic 10.

It was actually quiet from where Nudge was standing, but I realized she wasn't there, but Ella's bike was out in the back! Smart thinking, to not interfere with Fang and my's stare down. He had magnificent night-sky eyes, even when glaring, and from this close, I could see specks of gold in them, with his long eye-lashes framing his eyes.

Argh! I'm thinking funny again! No! Stop heating up cheeks! Why are you not obeying the awesome MAX?

BOOM!

I was startled out of my head, as the house shook tremendously, making me fall to the ground. But before I could, Fang's muscular arms latched themselves around my waist, preventing me from hitting the ground. I felt safe, and warm in his arms, as I looked up into his eyes.

"What was that?" I asked, after losing track of my thoughts. Fang chuckled his weird half-smile popping up again, and said,

"Gazzy and Iggy. The Gaz-Ig-Nart Explosion, as they like to call it." I could hear a "Yeah!" a laugh, and a clap of hands in a high-five. Even though I just met Gazzy- and Iggy- today, I had a motherly instinct to go over there, and speak my mind, about how dangerous, and blah it was. But instead, I walked down the stairs to inspect what they blew up, and congratulate them on their pyromaniac-tendency.

* * *

><p>They blew up a television. They blew up a <em>freaking<em> television! Gosh, I haven't watched some good ol' Saturday morning cartoons, like Tom & Jerry, since _forever_. And, they blew the T.V. up!

"You guys blew up a _T.V.?_" I yelled acting angry. They nodded solemnly, ashamed because they _thought _I was mad. Scanning everyone else's faces (they were also in the room) I noticed they too, believed the act I was putting on.

Except Fang.

_Retard_. Oh, and Angel, with her telepathy. I winked at her, when no one else was looking. She smiled. _Cutie_. Wait, Fang saw that. _Retarded Retard._ It's not fair he can "read me". A huge disadvantage. I guess I'll have to learn to read him. _Waste of time..._

It was quiet. No one dare spoke, while Angel and Fang were acting emotionless, probably cracking up inside. Well, at least Fang. His eyes showed amusement.

I took a deep breath, and ended the silence, saying, "Congrats! That was pretty awesome!" while everyone stared at me in shock, again, excluding Fang and Angel.

"Yeah, Man- I mean Max!" Iggy exclaimed, cowering at my glare. Gazzy looked at me with "innocent" hopeful eyes, saying,

"Wait, you aren't mad at us?"

"No, sweetie, it was pretty cool. Just don't get hurt, and _don't_ blow up any of my stuff, 'kay?" I replied.

"YES! Max, you're AWESOME!" Iggy and Gazzy cheered.

"Welcome to the Flock!" Nudge yelled, and explained when I looked at her in confuse-ment. "We call ourselves the "Flock", because ya 'know, we all have wings. Bird... Wings... Get it?"

"Oh. Well, to the Flock it is!" I remarked, as everyone repeated.

"And me!" Ella said pointedly.

"And to Ella!" we chorused, besides Fang, who was trying to hold back his laughter, turning out into a choke.

We all whipped our heads around, and looked at him weirdly, for this strange show of emotion, and words he spoke today.

"What?" Fang asked.

"I think Max has brought something Fang needs..." Ella said slowly.

"What, _love_?" Iggy interrupted, crooning.

"_Eww_, NO," I said disgusted, as Fang's face flushed slightly. Just a bit.

"Oooh! A new wardrobe! Fang's always dressed in 's the only color he ever wears, I mean _seriously!_ He'd look pretty hot in pink, and white!" Nudge exclaimed, excitedly.

"Uh, no... _Emotion,_" Ella finished. The Flock stood in shock of a couple silent moments, taking in what she said, before busting out in guffaws of laughter.

"Max, you fit right in with the Flock! It's like you were always here!" Angel told me.

"And next week, we'll all go to the same school, since it's a elementary to high, school! OMG, we are going to have a fantastic school year since Max is here, and then Max can meet J.J, Lissa, Tess, and Dylan! I knew the school was going crazy, with us 6 there, but now that _Max_ is here, our school'll go _insane! _Best school year ever!" Nudge rambled, but I was stuck on her first sentence.

"_SCHOOL?" _I shouted. Nuh-uh. Not going to school. No way in hell. Not going to happen.

"Please Max," Angel asked me. Not... going... to... give... in...

"Pretty please Max?" Ella added. No... do... not... give... in...

"Pretty Pretty Please Maxie?" Iggy said, giving a fail of puppy dog face. Aw, come on. Now he's just taking advantage of it. _Idiot._

"Come on Max," Nudge whined.

"Fine," I said exasperated. Nudge smiled evilly, a mischievous glint appearing in her eye.

"You know Fang'll love it..." She added slyly. I think I have a new power. Turning into a tomato.

"Uh, no," I retorted.

"Why don't you ask him," she replied, not missing a beat. "Oh Faanggggg!" Oh _God _no.

"Shut up Nudge!" I hissed. Too late. He was here in a moment.

"So Fang, what do you think about Max coming to our school? Get Lissa off of ya, if you got together, eh?" My face flushed bright red, while his eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. She cackled viciously, and skipped off.

_AWKWARD._


	5. Back to School

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AWAKENING ONCE MORE:**_

"You know Fang'll love it..." She added slyly. I think I have a new power. Turning into a tomato.

"Uh, no," I retorted.

"Why don't you ask him," she replied, not missing a beat. "Oh Faanggggg!" Oh _God _no.

"Shut up Nudge!" I hissed. Too late. He was here in a moment.

"So Fang, what do you think about Max coming to our school? Get Lissa off of ya, if you got together, eh?" My face flushed bright red, while his eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. She cackled viciously, and skipped off.

_AWKWARD._

* * *

><p>"Uh..." I began awkwardly.<p>

"Yeah..." He finished, just as awkwardly as me, if not more. We both walked off in different directions, obviously avoiding each other. Wow, we really are immature.

Leaving Iggy and Nudge's house, we headed back to Dr. Martinez's. It was getting late, and everyone was having dinner at Ella's house. On the flight back, I was lost in thoughts, trying to figure out a way I could get out of going to school...

_~15 Minutes and 6 Full Finally Bird-Kids Later~_

"Man, I'm stuffed!" I grumbled, leaning on a couch I was sharing with Angel, Ella and Nudge, patting my stomach.

"I know!" Ella whined, "And I didn't even eat _half_ as much chili as you guys!"

"Ugh... I feel so fat!" Nudge moaned, Sighing, I roll my eyes at her. She's far from fat.

"I'm too full to eat anymore!" Angel groaned. We all looked at the guys, expecting them to join our 'fat conversation'. Sad thing was, they were up and at 'em, getting their sixth and seventh servings. Pigs. Not that we were much better, but at least we, er knew our limits!

"So Max, aren't you so excited for school to begin? I know I am! I missed all my friends, and I'm going to be a junior, and wow! Homecoming soon! You, Fang and Iggy are going to prom this year, since you're seniors... You probably wouldn't want to go, but I'm going to force all of you anyways. And I can take Max shopping..." Nudge rambled on, happily and not interrupted for once, even though she had a serious stomach ache. We all were too lazy to cover her mouth.

"No way in Heaven, Hell or the world in between are you going to get me to go to prom, go dress-shopping, or even _wear_ a dress!" I grumbled, belly still overflowing.

"B-but... You're so pretty, and everyone would love to see you wear one... Especially _Fang_," She replied, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. She will never give up on playing matchmaker for me, will she?

_Nope._ Angel thought.

_Great, that's just fantastic! _I think sarcastically. I sulked on the couch for a while, as Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang _finally _finished eating, drowning out a blabbering Nudge, until I had a brilliant idea!

"Hey, I can't go to school... Because I have to leave..."

"Why?" Angel asked sadly, putting on the most adorable pouting face. _I'm getting too soft for my own good._

"I don't have anywhere to stay," I say, holding back a smile. Check and mate. Everyone was silent, just as they were earlier today, until Ella chirped up.

"You could stay here!" She says's with a knowing grin. Curse that no good girl.

"But what about your mom?"

"I'll go ask her," she replied, and popped off the couch, momentarily forgetting her full stomach, and going to get her mom. _Please say no... Please say no..._ Not a moment later, she reappears.

"She said you're welcome to stay as long as you want!" Ella exclaimed excitedly. I sighed, feeling bad that I would reject their offer, as everyone - including Fang surprisingly enough - looked at me with hopeful eyes.

Before I could say no, "Fine, why not," popped out of my mouth.

Ella, Nudge, and Angel squealed with excitement, Iggy and Gazzy slapped another dead-on high five, and Fang looked at me with _another_ amused look in his eyes, yet his face impassive. Dr. Martinez, appeared in the door grinning brightly, over hearing the girl's squeals

"But..." I began, and everyone immediately quieted, dead in their tracks, "I better get some good, home made cookies," I said smirking.

"Of course," Dr. M replied laughing with every one else, on her way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>School. Today. In 20 minutes. How I dreaded this moment, having to go back to school. For Pete's sake, I haven't gone to school in two years!<p>

I was fifteen the last time. And now I'm in my senior year of high school. Why can't we just, not have to go to school in senior? But no, the law insists.

The worst part, is not only do I have to go school, but to... _Prom_. Imagine me shuddering here.

Do I remember things? Hell yeah. Do I remember _everything?_ Hell no. But I always was in an accelerated course. And they aren't. Maybe I already took these classes. Maybe. That was two years ago, who am I kidding? That's it. I'm going to fail.

We pulled up in front of the school.

It's showtime, baby.

I hopped out of the car and entering the school, Fang and Iggy on either side of me. I got a ton of stares, and a lot of glares. But I'm Maximum Ride for goodness sake! So... I dish out a crapload of moderate death glares myself.

Watching their eyes turn to fear, I laugh inside. The hallway was now silent. Paranoia turned on, I started to feel claustrophobic, ay my self-consciousness kicked in.

I kick it out, returning to my confident state. Proudly walking down the hall to the front office, I enter through the office doors, hearing the people in the hallway begin to whisper, no doubt about me, I decide.

This is what happened from the moment I exited the car, to the moment I entered the office, in chronological order. Although being feared isn't necessarily the greatest thing, it does have some benefits. I received my schedule, and went back out through the office doors, to find a red-head aimlessly flirting with a tall, dark figure. Fang.

I marched up to them, demanding with my eyes what was going on. Apparently, the red-head didn't notice my glare, and turned to me, smiling wide.

"Hi, my name is Lissa. You must be Max. Nudge told me about you... and Fang," she whispered the last part. I groaned.

"Don't worry, I won't pester you as much as Nudge will. Besides, I don't like to barge into other people's personal business." She began walking, down the hall, and away from Fang, but not before she turns and whispers in my ear.

"But if you really do like Fang, don't be afraid to tell him. He likes you too," Lissa giggled happily.

I, however was shocked. This girl just told me to tell Fang that I like him – which I _don't_ - when she was just flirting with him! When I asked her that, Lissa laughed - she had a really nice laugh - and responded,

"Me and Fang?" laugh, "Nah. Sure, Fang's hot, and stuff, and really fun to flirt and mess around with, but I don't like him like _that_. Besides, I think Sam - that guy over there - is really cute."

"Okay then..." I replied.

"Oh, and I also wouldn't have a chance, now that you're here. He's fallin' for you, and fallin' hard. And it's not hard to see why." With that, she laughed again, and walked off, over to where Sam was standing, leaving me flustered by her last comment. What did she mean?

I'm Max. I kick butt, reply with the awesomest sarcasm, and don't like people in general. I'm not pretty. Pretty badass, I'll take, but not pretty.

...

The rest of the week was spent ignoring Fang. When we all went to Ella's house on Friday, I knew I couldn't keep ignoring him if I went. So, I locked myself in the room I was staying in, and left through the window, to go for a fly.

Soaring through the air, was the perfect remedy to a messed up mind. I could finally think freely, and not about school, Jeb, _The_ school, or... Fang. I don't see how he could like me, and to be honest, I'm not sure whether or not I like him either.

Fang never really talks much, and when we're alone, it's never awkward, but always quiet. Not that quiet is bad, just... interesting.

However, he's always staring, or thinking off into the distance, and I can never tell what's going on in his head. Probably only he knows. I'm not sure if even Angel can get into his head. But Angel, being Angel, barges into my head.

**{A} **_Be nice Maxie! And I can. Not always, but most of the time. Right now, he's wondering why you've been avoiding him this past week and what you are thinking about._

**{M} **_Crap, he noticed? And if you can, then what does he think about when he's staring, or just being emo._

**{A} **_I'm only going to tell you, if I can tell Fang what you're thinking about... Besides, Fang isn't emo._

**{M} **_Fine, tell him, but just tell me what he's thinking, you little bugger!_

**{A} **_You. He usually thinks about you. Like when he get's pissed off at all the boy's that look at you in the hallway. By the way, I told him you're thinking about him right now..._

**{M} **_But I'm not! And he thinks about me?_

**{A} **_Don't lie to me, or yourself. I can read minds, ya know. Yes Max, he thinks about you._

**{M} **_Fine. What about me does he think about?_

**{A} **_Only if I can tell him what about him you're thinking about._

**{M} **_Do it. But answer me!_

**{A} **_Everything really. Your hair, your eyes, your laugh, your smile, your glare, your interactions with others, the sparks he feels when coming in contact with you..._

**{M} **_Okay! I get it! Thanks darling._

**{A}**_ Any time Max. See you at Ella's_

I guess I should talk to Fang, and stop ignoring him. I was heading home, when a dart pierced through the epidermis layer of my neck. My last thought, before I blacked out, was _Fang... God… Damn… Save... Me..._

**ANGEL'S POV:**

_Fang... God… Damn... Save... Me..._

Max! She's in trouble! I raced out of Ella's room, and down the stairs where Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang, were playing video games in the living room.

"Max is hurt! In trouble, I'm not sure!" I yelled, panicking, tears threatening to fall. Fang's eyes widened, as I projected Max's last words to him.

"You're kidding, right? She's just sitting in her bedroom..." Iggy trailed off unconvincingly. I shook my head no, bottom lip quivering. Max wouldn't want me to cry. I have to be strong. For Max.

Fang raced upstairs, everyone behind him, and tried to yank Max's door open. It was locked. Pulling at his hair, Fang let out a string of curse words, he'd usually _never_ say in front of me.

Taking some steps backs he charged and kicked the door open, to show... a messy, but empty bedroom. The window was wide open.

_Where are you Max? _I thought._ You have to be okay. I need you._


	6. God Dammit, Where Are You?

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AWAKENING ONCE MORE:**_

**ANGEL'S POV:**

_Fang... God… Damn... Save... Me..._

Max! She's in trouble! I raced out of Ella's room, and down the stairs where Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang, were playing video games in the living room.

"Max is hurt! In trouble, I'm not sure!" I yelled, panicking, tears threatening to fall. Fang's eyes widened, as I projected Max's last words to him.

"You're kidding, right? She's just sitting in her bedroom..." Iggy trailed off unconvincingly. I shook my head no, bottom lip quivering. Max wouldn't want me to cry. I have to be strong. For Max.

Fang raced upstairs, everyone behind him, and tried to yank Max's door open. It was locked. Pulling at his hair, Fang let out a string of curse words, he'd usually _never_ say in front of me.

Taking some steps backs he charged and kicked the door open, to show... a messy, but empty bedroom. The window was wide open.

_Where are you Max? _I thought._ You have to be okay. I need you._

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON POV:<strong>

_Max, god dammit it, where are you? _Fang thought, pacing worriedly back and forth, in the living room, as everyone sat around on the couches, soaking up the previous events, and trying to devise a plan.

"Angel, can you try to figure out where she's at?" Fang asked, voice cracking from worry. The miniature Shirley Temple placed her forefingers to her temples, as a psychic would, concentrating hard. You could she her tiny figure shaking with determination. So much intensity and pressure weighed upon her, as she tried to wedge her mind into the crack's of Max's currently unconscious, conscience.

A few minutes passed. Nothing. Angel sadly shook her head, no, causing Fang to groan, but thankful she tried. After all, she was just a little girl. _Where the hell did they take Max?_ Fang contemplated within his head, coming up with no ideas.

Angel winced slightly at the profanities that crossed Fang's mind, but her small, stern face, was indeed determine to find Max. She and the Flock would find Max, and rescue her, no matter what the costs were. No. Matter. What.

Nudge and Ella's faces were streaked with tears, and little hiccups were coming out unintentionally. Although they both tried to keep strong - for Max surely wouldn't want them crying over her - the consistent, endless flow of tears seemed to never cease. The Gasman had silent tears on his face, hidden in his hands. Iggy on the other hand, was just as broken up as the two girls, and Gazzy, as he silently mourned internally himself. The external image had a look comparable to Fang's, but still broken.

In reality, they had only met Max, over a week ago, but a strong chain had ironed the Flock, Ella, and Dr. Martinez to each other. They were eight separate avian-humans/ humans. But they acted as one. Max was family. They all _are_ family. And family never leaves anyone behind. Even a mutant one.

* * *

><p><strong>MAX POV:<strong>

_Argh... I feel so stiff... Where am I? Angel, Angel sweetie, are you there? Don't worry about me darling. It'll all be okay. I'll either get out of here, or you and the Flock'll find me._

_Nudge and Ella, I hope you aren't wasting tears over me... That won't help you find me, and you're tearing up over nothing. If I was dead, then I sure hope you'd be sobbing. But I'm not. So calm yourselves, and support the others._

_Iggy - Now is not the time to hyperventilate! If I was dead, how in the world are you going to teach me how to cook anything other than cereal? You can't! And I swore, I won't die until that is complete. Be strong Igs, be strong for the rest of the Flock. Especially Gazzy. He looks up to you, man. For him. And for me._

_If you're tearing up - which is sweet, but unnecessary - dry your face, Gazzy. It's going to be okay. Think of it as a game of hide-and-seek, however lame it may sound. You'll always find the hider in that kiddy game, and pretend you're the seeker. See? You're going to find me, and we'll all be happy... And yes, I know you aren't a little kid anymore, but it's the concept that counts_

_Fang... You better get your little - er, not so little - behind over here, and get me the crap outta here, do you understand? But comfort your Flock. _Our_ Flock. You're the backbone to it all - as much as I hate to admit it. If you collapse, so'll Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and even Ella, although she technically isn't part of the Flock, with the absence of wings. They'll give up hope, if you lose your cool, which you keep up fairly well, admittedly. The point is, find me, or I'll escape myself, and beat you up. What are you waiting for? Move, god dammit!_

…

_**15 Minutes Later**_

I tried to open an eye, but it felt swollen shut. A stream of light was suddenly visible through the slit of my eye, barely peeking through. I'm absolutely positive it was dark before...

Footsteps.

Coming closer.

Someone's here.

"Ah, Maximum..." They began. I tried to snarl a sarcastic retort, but my vocal chords seemed swollen, and mouth could hardly open. It turned out like a whimper, making me seem afraid. Really, it just made me frustrated.

"Are you scared Maximum? Is the almighty Maximum _afraid_?" the voice mocked. I attempted a glare through closed eyelids - it's extremely hard - and failed. They continued.

"Nevertheless, I'm glad to see our... invention, or injection worked considerably well. We know you're acquainted with the other Creations, also. Watching you interact with the others, is highly intriguing. And the wings you developed, are quite fascinating, although yours did not develop, like the rest, until we sedated you with the formula again. I suspect you caught onto flying quickly, due to that, and also you should have advanced speed. Your father created you well."

My slow, and ragged breathing caught in my throat. _Jeb?_ _He's _HERE?

"You have not realized he's still keeping tabs on you? Or is it the fact you were _created?_"

I finally found my voice to painfully hiss, "I am not a damn _creation_. I was naturally conceived, born as a human! I am _human_, and not some sick scientist like you and _Jeb!_" I spat the last part, as I slowly rose, eyes finding the power to open.

The voice, or a well-dressed, but scrawny old guy in a white coat's eyes widened, but managed to reply, "So scientists aren't human, eh? What are doctors?"

"They're just as sick as you! What the hell do you want with me?" I retaliated, growing closer with each word, causing him to back up.

"The thing is, Maximum, your mother is a doctor." He responded, completely ignoring my last question. I paused, mid-step, and wondered if _that_ was telling the truth. In my moment of hesitation, the white coat whipped out a walkie talkie, and called for back up. They came rushing through the door, that suddenly appeared, guns in hand, as the one in the lead pulled out a stun gun, meeting my eyes.

_Jeb_. And then my world became darkness once more.

* * *

><p><strong>ANGEL POV:<strong>

_Argh... I feel so stiff... Where am I? Angel, Angel sweetie, are you there? Don't worry about me darling. It'll all be okay. I'll either get out of here, or you and the Flock'll find me._

_**Max? Is that you? I'm here! Can you hear me? Max! Where are you?**_

_Nudge and Ella, I hope you aren't wasting tears over me... That won't help you find me, and you're tearing up over nothing. If I was dead, then I sure hope you'd be sobbing. But I'm not. So calm yourselves, and support the others._

_**They're really upset Max. Can you just tell me where you are? Or what happened?**_

_Iggy - Now is not the time to hyperventilate! If I was dead, how in the world are you going to teach me how to cook anything other than cereal? You can't! And I swore, I won't die until that is complete. Be strong Igs, be strong for the rest of the Flock. Especially Gazzy. He looks up to you, man. For him. And for me._

_**Please Max.**_

_If you're tearing up - which is sweet, but unnecessary - dry your face, Gazzy. It's going to be okay. Think of it as a game of hide-and-seek, however lame it may sound. You'll always find the hider in that kiddy game, and pretend you're the seeker. See? You're going to find me, and we'll all be happy... And yes, I know you aren't a little kid anymore, but it's the concept that counts._

_**He's crying too. We all are. Even Iggy and Fang - well inside, they are. I wish we'd be able to find you. But we can't. We're all trying, but we just can't. Please.**_

_Fang... You better get your little - er, not so little - behind over here, and get me the crap outta here, do you understand? But comfort your Flock. _Our_ Flock. You're the backbone to it all - as much as I hate to admit it. If you collapse, so'll Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and even Ella, although she technically isn't part of the Flock, with the absence of wings. They'll give up hope, if you lose your cool, which you keep up fairly well, admittedly. The point is, find me, or I'll escape myself, and beat you up. What are you waiting for? Move, god dammit!_

_**Max... Max? Why can't I hear you anymore? Where... Where'd you go?**_

I finally got a hold on Max's consciousness, and it slips, without her telling me where she is. I mentally told everyone what Max had said to them, which caused more tears, although they tried their best to straighten themselves up for Max's sake.

Fang looked shocked. I mean, what Max said was very touching. But threatening... although it had it's benefits. Everyone was more determined to save Max.

* * *

><p>"Max was flying out from her window, right? And it faces west, towards inland, rather than the ocean... So when she was flying back, she was heading east. So, she should've been bird-napped west of the house. But, they might of, like, uh, travelled through car, or something, taking her north, south, east or west... It's been about an hour, since Angel got the message, and so maybe we should scout eighty miles or so, in each direction, and see if there's any suspicious looking car, that Max and her wings could fit in, with maybe 6 other people. It'll probably take about fifteen minutes for us, if we split up. Ella, you're going to have to stay here," Nudge nervously said.<p>

Ella tried to protest, but everyone looked at her sternly, and she quieted. "I'll stay home, but my mom and I are going to scout around town, and that's final."

"Okay, and so if we don't find her, we'll know she has to be in a sixty-mile radius. So then, also look around for some ratty, but large, abandoned looking place. Figure out where it is, and then head back to Ella's house, alright?"

We all agreed, no one coming up with a better plan. After all, Nudge was always good with math, hacking, and problem solving.

"Nudge and I'll stick together, Iggy, and Gazzy together, and Fang by himself. We'll look north, Gazzy south, Ella and her mom east, Fang west," I said.

_Max, we're coming for you! Be prepared._


	7. It's Gonna Bite'cha Back in the Butt

**_PREVIOUSLY ON AWAKENING ONCE MORE:_**

"Nudge and I'll stick together, Iggy, and Gazzy together, and Fang by himself. We'll look north, Gazzy south, Ella and her mom east, Fang west," I said.

_Max, we're coming for you! Be prepared._

* * *

><p><strong>MAX POV:<strong>

_**Ally...?**_

_**Ally...?**_

_**Allison!**_

_Stupid, annoying voice! Stop bothering me! Dammit!_

I think furiously. Only to be brought back to consciousness when a hand pulls back and slaps me across the face.

_Hard._

I jerked up into a fighting stance, only to be pulled down, by metal freaking hand cuffs. They freaking bolted me to the bed!

Hissing with uncontained fury, rage runs loose throughout my body.

They dare come at me, and we'll see who'll be the one held against their will. Eyes still closed, but the rest of me bent at an awkward angle, I struggled to loosen the grip the iron hands has, clamped around my wrists and ankles.

"Ally. Listen to me." And that's when my eyes flew open. _Him_.

"_Jeb_," I spit.

"Why should I listen to _you_? You good for nothing, drunken, abusive, man who uses his own _daughter_ as a lab rat. You tell me. Why. Should. I. Listen. To. You?" I growled, eyes shooting flames.

"Allison Batchelder! That is no way to speak to your father!" He growls in response. **(Refer to first chapter if you are confused).**

Bastard.

"Yeah? Well, that's no way a father should act, therefore, you, sir, are not my father!" I snort in disgust.

"You little…Little- " Jeb squirmed, trying to come up with a good insult.

"...Evil Mastermind? Genius? How about _Mutant_? What'cha gonna do? Hit me again? I've had enough of that. E-freaking-nough!" Jeb continues to glare at me. I roll my chocolate brown eyes.

" Leaving you was the best thing that happened in my life. Those measly two years I was gone, I toughened up. I _grew_ up. I made friends - people I care about. And you know what? You're not in that category - " I taunted, on a roll now.

"Allison!" Jeb thunders.

" - Humph, at least you're sober enough to remember my name. Does 'brat', or 'bitch', or 'ass hole' strike a nerve? Besides, I'm not Allison anymore. It's Max. Maximum Ride. And I'm the Maximum of everything." I say, fuelled by my rant.

Gathering my strength, I easily rip my hands out of the hand cuffs, which I had been working on through Jeb and my... little talk. My feet had been freed during that period of time as well, just as easily.

Jeb's eyes became as wide as dustbin lids. I raise an eyebrow and smile.

"H-how? H-how d-did you g-ge-et o-out?" He stuttered, nervous. "Even-n I-I c-could-don't get o-out of t-those!"

I laughed dryly. "You should know. I _was_ your test subject, was I not? It was _you_ who injected me with liquids endlessly. Day after day. It's _you_ who made me enhanced. _You_ who made me an outcast. And now, now it's gonna bite'cha in the butt."

I could of beaten Jeb up, as revenge for what he did to me for over half of my life. I could of grabbed the nearest needle by me, and plunged it into his neck, which seemed to be larger, pulsing from anger.

Hell, I could've even taken him as hostage, for safe passage, and blackmail. But only one thing was on my mind, as I walked up to Jeb.

"Who is my mother, and where the hell is she?" I growled, backing him up to the wall.

Screw that, Jeb was out cold, by the time I left the room. Alarms, sirens, the whole lot blaring.

All of that threatening, for a locket. Sure, it probably held a picture of Mum in there, but how in the world am I to find this _one_ person, out of 7 billion others? Exactly.

A, I don't know her name.

B, she probably would've changed since that last picture.

C, how am I to know that was my actual mother? And not just one Jeb's ploy's.

D, even if I had a name, how on earth would I be able to find her?

But now wasn't the time for all this serious thinking. My head is starting to hurt. Now, is time to ditch this hell hole.

_How?_

Crap, I'm back to thinking. They took travelled at least 10 miles away from home.I've never run more than 5. And you expect me to double that? That's like saying... Go jump off a cliff and not die or something. What the heck?

Oh wait... I can feel a grin forming on my face. _Brilliant Max, just brilliant!_

I'm not all human, am I? I'm _Avian_-American. And, what's even _more_ incredible: I can fly now! I can fly. And I will fly. Fly back to my family.

Back to Fang. Angel. Nudge. Iggy. Gazzy. Ella. Hell, even Dr. M. Their my family. Not Jeb. Jeb's dead to me.

**FANG POV:**

_God Max, where are you?_ I thought, eyes scanning all area's in sight. I could hear an alarm blaring in the distance, but it was probably just a fire truck. Those are pretty common around here…

But that didn't explain my gut urge to fly over there. Especially with Max being such a trouble-maker. So I did. I flew over to the source of the noise, and was surprised to find that it was a building, surrounded by a wall of trees.

Peering closer, trying to peek into the windows, Scattered around there were men and women, running around in bright white coats. _Is it a hospital?_

What really startled me, however was the lithe teenage girl who burst out through the doors at incredible speed. After pausing, she proceeded to snap out her brown wings. Power and beauty radiated from them, as I watched in awe.

That girl was so similar Max. Wait… That girl_ was _Max!

"Max!" I called out, wings pumping to keep me afloat, as I soared over to where she paused for a second, before recognition showed all over her face. She flew towards me.

_Let's take a second here. We all know that Max is not some overly preppy, dumb, girly, damsel in distress. In fact, she's more like the knight in shining armor - if it was a girl._

_So yes, I didn't expect her to fling herself into my arms, showering me with praises of gratitude for rescuing her. Or even say thank you, since I actually didn't rescue her, like she had asked when she was in a more helpless situation._

_But no, I certainly didn't expect her to sock me in the face._

_Back to present, shall we? After I got punched._

"What the hell was that for, Max?" I shouted, jaw throbbing, from taking the impact of the punch.

"That, Fang, was for not coming soon enough for me." She growls, yes, growls.

"This," a round-house kick to the side, "Was for me, having to rescue myself."

"And this," a side-kick in the stomach, "Is because I'm pissed off."

"And _this_," she stepped closer to me. I readily awaited whatever next throw was headed my way, because I probably deserved it.

"_This_ is for actually coming for me," She whispers, and she gently pressed her insanely soft lips to mine.

Right when I was about to kiss back, she pulled away, cheeks slightly flushed.

Eyes downcast in rather adorable embarrassment.

"Well... I... Uh... Gotta fly!" Max yelled, and sped off into the sky.

"Other way!" I shouted. Chuckling under my breath, I watch her in awe.

"I knew that!" Max yells over her shoulder, and flew off in the other direction, as I snorted. I however, was still hovering in place, lightly fingering my lips, where Max's own had touched not moments before. That girl is damn amazing.


	8. Lockets and Photos: It all leads up to

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AWAKENING ONCE MORE:**_

"And _this_," she stepped closer to me. I readily awaited whatever next throw was headed my way, because I probably deserved it. "_This_ is for actually coming for me," and she kissed me. Right when I was about to kiss back, she pulled away, cheeks slightly flushed.

"Well... I... Uh... Gotta fly!" Max yelled, and sped off into the sky.

"Other way!" I shouted.

"I knew that!" Max chuckled, and flew off in the other direction, as I snorted. I however, was still hovering in place, lightly fingering my lips, where Max's own had touched not moments before. That girl is damn amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>MAX POV:<strong>

I can't believe I just kissed Fang. Me, Max, kiss Fang. Did I really just kiss him?

_Yes. Yes you did,_ a voice in my head replied.

_That was a rhetorical question, you know, _I grumbled.

I sped away from Fang. And once I was a far enough distance away, but could still make out his features, I almost laughed. Fang was fingering his lips in a dazed manner. It was quite hilarious really, if not sweet. Absentmindedly, I felt my own lips.

The ones that had connected with Fang's not so long ago. I don't know why I did it. But it... felt right. And I... I had liked it.

* * *

><p>Back at Ella's, I was greeted by... No one. Where were they all? Oh well, they'll be back soon enough.<p>

Meanwhile I was lounged on the couch, locket in my slim fingers. I wanted to open it, but I couldn't, you know? Trying to make up my mind, I grasped the locket tighter, and tighter, so hard, it made an imprint in the palm of my hands. Once I opened it, it may affect the rest of my life.

What the hell, I'm doing it.

My hands were sweating from nervousness. The idea of finding my mom sparked excitement in my mind, but also worry. I held the locket in my fingers and fingered the opening. Now or never.

Then, oh the joy, Fang walked in. _Had to ruin the moment, didn't he?_ I growled.

"Ruin the moment?" Fang questioned. _Crap. I said it out loud. _I looked up at Fang. His onyx eyes staring directly at me, questioningly. I took a deep breath.

"_Nooo_," I mumbled sarcastically. He finally took notice of what I was toying around with in my fingers. Coming closer, and closer he examined the locket, still out of his reach.

"What's that?"

"Nothin'."

"Where'd you get it?"

"The pawn shop," I deadpanned.

"Are you -"

"Look Fang. I'd _love _to help you out..." dramatic silence, "So the front door is over there."

"Haha Max,very funny."

"And my name is bugs bunny! No need for sarcasm! I was quite proud of that one you know!" Fang looked at me funny.

"Are you sure you didn't get that off the internet?" _Oops... Wait, he was looking up witty phrases too?_

"So?" I asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Are you going to open it?" he wondered.

"..."

"Do you want me to open it?"

"..."

"Max..."

"_What?_" I yelled, exasperated from all his pestering. _I thought silence was a given._ I threw my hands up, rubbing my throbbing temples. In that moment, Fang decided to quickly grab the locket which had fallen on the couch.

I made a mad dash to reach for it, but it was already encased in his hands. Within a split second, the locket was opened, clasps undone. The pictures inside were hard to decipher at first, so Fang lightly took his thumb and rubbed it along the pictures, ridding it of the layers of dust.

I peered closer at the pictures over his shoulder. On the right side, was a picture of a little girl, blonde hair, brown eyes. _Me?_

The other side contained a picture of a dark haired woman, with eyes like the girl's in the picture. Warm, chocolatey brown. She had high cheek-bones, and large dimples showing her pearly teeth when she smiled.

Fang abruptly shut the locket, and dropped it hastily into my open hands, getting off the couch. I stared in shock after him, as he exited the living room, and walked up the stairs.

Coming to my senses, I scrambled off the chair, almost falling flat on my face in the process, and rushed after him. I ran into all the rooms, until I reached Dr. M's office/ library. He was sitting on a chair, furiously - but carefully - flipping through a book. Not just a book, but a... _Photo album?_

_What was Fang doing, looking through a _photo album_? _He practically opened the locket without my permission, then he drops it to look at pictures?

He nudged my arm, from where I had been gaping at him in disbelief. I whipped my eyes towards where he was pointing at. It was a photograph, of what seemed to be a younger Dr. Martinez.

Fang looked at me pointedly, eyes seeming to ask, _Locket?_ I grabbed it out of my pocket, and opened it as quickly as I could, eyes flashing between the two pictures.

The same twinkling eyes, and dark hair, although her's was graying now, from age. The complexion was not as vibrant now, as it was in the picture though. But it clearly was Valencia Martinez. _How couldn't I of noticed it before?_

I felt tears prickling behind my eyes, as they silently trailed down my face. _Valencia... Dr. Martinez... _Mom_... _All this time, she was right in front of me. Fang pulled me close to his body, as all the awkward moments from earlier in the day disappeared.

My tears began to cease, and my breathing leveled out, yet Fang still held me close.

"Thank you," I whispered. He simply gripped me tighter, and nodded his head.

The door slammed open from downstairs.

"MAX?" a voice called.

Mom.


	9. Dr Mom, You Are My Mother

**_PREVIOUSLY ON AWAKENING ONCE MORE:_**

The same twinkling eyes, and dark hair, although her's was graying now from age. The complexion was not as vibrant now, as it was in the picture though. But it clearly was Valencia Martinez. _How couldn't I of noticed it before?_

I felt tears prickling behind my eyes, as they silently trailed down my face. _Valencia... Dr. Martinez... _Mom_... _All this time, she was right in front of me. Fang pulled me close to his body, as all the awkward moments from earlier in the day disappeared.

My tears began to cease, and my breathing leveled out, yet Fang still held me close.

"Thank you," I whispered. He simply gripped me tighter, and nodded his head.

The door slammed open from downstairs.

"MAX?" a voice called.

Mom.

* * *

><p><strong>MAX POV:<strong>

I ran down the stairs to Vale – I mean _Mom_, a million thoughts drifting in and out of my head.

_Had she noticed I looked like her daughter? Did she not want me? Was that why she never came back and looked for me? What's going to happen now?_ My head began to feel heavier, my feet dragging me down like weights. I tried to carry on down the stairs, so I could confront Va – _Mom_. _Damn, I'll never get used to that._

My legs felt like jelly, and gave out like a dead weight. Tumbling down the steps I came.

_Down. Down. Down. I'm falling into the pits of help. Where is this God people speak of, here to help?_

And the last coherent thing I thought before my head hit the ground was, _Where is my angel in black? The one with the wings of night?_

* * *

><p>"Max?<p>

"Max?

"Dammit Max!

"Oh god, Max. Why are you such an idiot?" the voice yelled in frustration. I weakly opened my blood-shot eyes, forehead covered with a thick bandage as well as sweat, and said,

"That's a lovely thing to hear after I wake up." I heard a sharp intake of breath, before a bone-crushing hug _crushed my bones_, sending shivers up my spine.

"You're awake Max," he stated. Looking over Fang's shoulders, I realized I was in the same white and lavender room I had woken up in when I was first severely injured. Now, it was _my_ room. "And as sarcastic as ever."

I chuckled dryly. "I guess it's in my genes..." before I realized, maybe it _was_ in my genes. And that part of those traits came from my mom. Who _owned_ this house. That _I _was in. "Mom..." I whispered.

Fang retracted his arms from around my waist. "Doctor Martinez." Onyx eyes connected with brown, as realization jolted me back to Earth. I shot up from the bed, only to fall back down, head throbbing with pain.

Resting his arms gently on my shoulder and lower back, Fang laid me back down, on my back-side. "Easy girl. I'll go get her," he said, before he hustled out the door, most likely sticking to his words.

Have I mention how much I hate being weak and vulnerable? Maximum Ride is _never_ weak. She's strong, and super-human. She can beat up anyone's ass if they threaten her, or her family and friends. So why was I sitting here on this bed, acting _fragile_? Exactly.

I pulled my legs onto the side of the bed – slowly this time – and hesitantly raised my self up on them. They were a bit wobbly at first, but soon regressed to it's normal strength. I hobbled myself over to the door for a moment, and steadied my leaning body on the wall adjacent to it. Reaching out to turn the door knob, my fingers grasped the handle for a moment, and then it turn of it's own accord, and opened.

In came Fang, who looked at me furiously for getting up, and Dr. M – Mom. I shoved passed Fang – none too gently – and hugged Dr. Mom. She was frozen for a moment, before putting her arms around me and returning the embrace, because I'm usually not a "touchy feely" person to anyone besides Angel.

_Speaking of that, where was Angel? Gazzy? Nudge? Iggy? Ella? _It seemed as if only Dr. Mom and Fang were here.

Fang chuckled under his breath – which I caught – before suddenly stopping due to my glare I gave him.

Oh crap, I think tears were forming in my eyes. _Maximum Ride does not cry_. This is what you get from being "mom-less" for fifteen years, especially since you know she was alive. Or knew for a fact that she had died.

"Er.. Hi Max, it's nice to see you're back here and safe," she said awkwardly, hugging me tightly none-the-less. I cried into her shoulder.

"M-mom..." I managed. Dr. Mom pulled away abruptly, gather my face in her hands, so they cupped around my cheeks. She used her thumb to wipe away the tears that were freely falling.

"What are you talking about Max?" she wondered confused, looking in my eyes intently.

"Dr. –" Fang began.

"Mom –" I not a second later. "– You are my mother." So it ended up sounding like _"Dr. Mom, you are my mother_."

I watched Dr. Mom's face carefully, as it blanched. She walked over to my bed, legs shaking a bit as she down next to Fang. I shoved him over, so I could squeeze in the space between them, and rest my hand on Dr. Mom's shoulder.

Her face turned towards me. "Ally? Al-Alison?" Mom asked, voice wavering some.

I nodded. "Alison Batchelder." Mom burst into tears, holding me to her body tightly, her figure shaking from sobs.

"Ally... Oh Ally, I thought I lost you!" She couldn't hold in her tears. I shot a teary-eyed look at Fang, telling him to leave for a bit while Mom and I talked. He nodded without protest, and slipped out of the room unnoticed by Mom.

"It's alright Dr. – Mom. I'm here now." I held Mom until her tears ceased, and she looked back up at me again.

"What about... Jeb?" she wondered weakly. Honestly, I didn't know.

"I-I don't know..." I answered truthfully. Mom was quiet for a moment, before she sat up straighter, and confidently, with a blazing look in her eyes.

"Was he the one who did that to you?" Mom asked angrily.

"Huh?" I replied smartly.

"When I found you! Did he hurt you?" she demanded. I didn't know how to answer it. Yes, he hurt me, but not what _she_ saw when she found me on the side of the road. I figured that Mom couldn't take anymore emotion, so I decided to ease her grief.

"No. No, that wasn't him," I said shaking my head. Her enraged eyes settled a bit, as she pulled me into a hug again.

"Ally. My little Alison. My baby," she murmured into my hair.

Maybe getting beat up and found by Mom wasn't so bad after all.


	10. He Has a Blog?

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AWAKENING ONCE MORE:**_

"Was he the one who did that to you?" Mom asked angrily.

"Huh?" I replied smartly.

"When I found you! Did he hurt you?" she demanded. I didn't know how to answer it. Yes, he hurt me, but not what she saw when she found me on the side of the road. I figured that Mom couldn't take anymore emotion, so I decided to ease her grief.

"No. No, that wasn't him," I said shaking my head. Her enraged eyes settled a bit, as she pulled me into a hug again.

"Ally. My little Alison. My baby," she murmured into my hair.

Maybe getting beat up and found by Mom wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>MAX POV:<strong>

Mom left soon after that, to be alone in her room. Moments later, I called Fang back up. Him, being the obedient puppy he is, came upstairs at my command.

"So…" he began. "How was it?" I raised an eyebrow at his casualty. I just found my mom, and he's asking me a question like he would ask if I enjoyed the ice cream I was eating! "What?" Fang wondered. Eh, he must've seen me look at him weirdly.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He scooted a bit closer. "About what… happened…" Fang began, looking at his hands. "I don't want it to be come… awkward, between us…"

_What is he talking about? Wait… Oh! The incident._ The only thing I could retort was, "Well it just became awkward," while rubbing my hands together, warming them up. His hand grabbed mine and I looked at him, suddenly aware of our close proximities.

"But I don't want to forget it, either." I looked into his eyes; those dark, obsidian eyes. _Is he saying what I think he's saying?_ I gaped, eyes wide. My eyebrows were probably at my hairline by now. "What I'm trying to say, Max," his hand came up to brush hair out of my face, and he leaned even closer, "is this…"

And then Fang closed the space and his soft lips picked up mine, kissing me softly. His hands caressed my face tenderly, as if he was afraid of hurting me.

My body felt tense and rigid, but it seemed as if Fang didn't mind that I was. Before I knew it, my hands had made its way to Fang's neck, and laid there, my fingers tangled in his silky black hair. My lips began to kiss back with just as much fervor and I could feel Fang's smile against my mouth.

One of his hands abandoned my cheek and slipped down to my waist, pulling me onto his lap, even closer than before. I could feel my cheeks flare up but inwardly, I think I was content with my life.

My mind seemed to be in it's own place, not realizing how it was making my body react to Fang's advances, because when it turned back on, I pulled away.

I looked at Fang. His head looked sweaty, but definitely alluring at the same time — even more than he should be, in this situation. His breathing was ragged and he was breathing heavily. His lips looked pink and swollen. And his eyes… I couldn't bear to look at them.

I stared at his feet for a while, before I could bring myself to look him in the face. To look at his eyes.

And I regretted the moment I did. They seemed so sad and hopeless, as if I had drained the life out of him. I couldn't bear to think that I had done that to him.

"Max…" he said softly, voice laced with longing.

I shook my head, mouthing, "I'm sorry". And then I bolted out of my room, out of my house, not stopping until I reached Fang's house. (What? I couldn't necessarily lock myself in my room, seeing Fang was in there, and that's also where we… made out.)

Angel was waiting for me when I entered, with a smile on her face, but it soon disappeared.

_I need time, Angel_, I thought to her as I ran up the staircase. She gave slight mental nod and retreated into her room. I opened the first door to my right, and went in.

It was mainly black, with a few dark shades of colors here and there, and it automatically revealed whose room I was in — Fang's.

_There._ In the corner, his bed, and I tiredly flopped on it, not after locking the door.

Even his _bed_ smelled of Fang and I couldn't get it out of my head, despite how much I wanted to.

Groaning, I sat up, eyes glancing around his room, in search of something to do.

And I saw a laptop.

Scurrying over to his — black — desk, I sat in the chair and opened the laptop. The screen flickered to life and opened up on a login screen.

_If I was Fang, what would I make my password?_

Black.

No.

The Flock.

No.

Angel.

No.

Gazzy.

No.

Max.

No.

Maximum.

… Yes. My cheeks heated up again, even though Fang wasn't even present in his room.

The screen loaded as I waited for three minutes or so. _Fang really needs to get a newer laptop…_ I thought as I waited.

When it finally logged in, I think my eyes _almost_ popped out of my head and my heart _almost_ stopped.

Not because Fang had a blog he never told me about.

But because of what the newest post said:

_I am in love with Maximum Ride_.


	11. Epilogue

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AWAKENING ONCE MORE:**_

Maximum.

… Yes. My cheeks heated up again, even though Fang wasn't even present in his room.

The screen loaded as I waited for three minutes or so. _Fang really needs to get a newer laptop…_ I thought as I waited.

When it finally logged in, I think my eyes _almost_ popped out of my head and my heart _almost_ stopped.

Not because Fang had a blog he never told me about.

But because of what the newest post said:

I am in love with Maximum Ride.

* * *

><p><strong>MAX POV:<strong>

I collapsed on his bed, my mind in pieces, whirling as if a tornado was moving in my head. Well, not really, but if there was, I would not be surprised, what with the wings, and powers, and everything.

_He loves me… He _loves _me… He loves _me; _Maximum Ride…_ was all my brain could handle at the moment. It was all just _too_ much.

_Yes, he loves you, Max,_ Angel told me telepathically_. He always has, ever since he first saw you._

Gee, _thanks_ Angel, for giving me a heads-up. I sighed. She giggled and supposedly 'left my head'.

Inhaling and exhaling slowly, I tried to calm myself down and collect my thoughts. _He loves me; so what?_ I tried to convince myself to think. That's not a problem.

The problem is: do I love _him_?

After knowing him for such a short time, — part where I tried to ignore him — was it possible for a girl like me to fall in love?

_Yes, you love him,_ Angel giggled. _I can see it in your head. You're always thinking about him, even if you don't want to, wondering what he's thinking about in those 'dark, mysterious, sexy' eyes of his._

_Angel! Stay out of my head! _I yelled at her, mentally.

_Fine, fine, Max. But you know you love him,_ she added, after apologizing sheepishly.

Again, I sighed. Do I love him? Do I? Do I _really_? Or is it just a small infatuation, a simple crush?

I got off the bed to look at the most recent blog post. _'Fang's Blog'_ it read. Hmm, simple title. My eyes roamed down the page, to where the post lay. And it _still_ said, _'I am in love with Maximum Ride'_.

And then there were fifty or so comments underne — wait, _fifty?_ For a… Seven-worded post? I immediately clicked on the comment button, exposing all fifty or so comments.

**50 COMMENTS:**

**TL- **_YES! YOU FINALLY ADMIT IT! _(Reply)

**ReesesPieces123- **_FINALLY! GO GO GO! GO TELL HER! _(Reply)

**I'm-Not-Flo-Rida-I'm-Al-Aska- **_YOU! GO! TELL! MAX! NOOOWWW! _(Reply)

**RAWR-Means-ILY-in-Dinosaur- **_FAX FAX FAX FAX! You admit it to us; now just go tell her! _(Reply)

**LALALA- **_Hurry hurry hurry, go tell her, and then TELL US! _(Reply)

Click for More

Wait… So if they already knew about him… loving me… Does that mean he was talking about me before? I quickly clicked the back button and scrolled through the previous posts.

_'We found her. Well, more like she found her way back. Dr. M and Max are having this heart-to-heart-conversation. I'm so relieved we found her, that I want to kiss her. I think I'm going to. Hopefully she won't kill me –'_

_'She kissed me. It was quick, but still a kiss, nonetheless. God, I love her lips. They're just… So Max. A bit chapped, but soft and soothing at the same time. I sound love sick; but I can't love her… Can I? –'_

I blushed after reading that.

_'Max has been ignoring me all week. I catch her stare, and she turns away, quick to find something to busy her. At first it seemed like she was just busy. But now she's full out ignoring me. I wonder why –'_

_'Crazy, stupid, Nudge. She's like my sister, and I love her, but she really needs to shut her mouth about things. Like that comment she stuck in about me and Max getting together. Was that really necessary? –'_

There was a knock on the window and I almost dropped the laptop, because of who was there; Fang.

_Wait,_ FANG? Now, I really dropped the laptop, only it was on the bed. He was flying in midair, his eyes wide as they landed on the open laptop; really, the website it was open to. I could see his wings stop flapping for a second, his eyes wide, registered in shock.

I took a deep breath and opened the window up for him. He calmly flew in, although I could tell he was nervous from the slight clench of the jaw. "Max, I —,"

"Shh," I quickly silenced him. I needed quiet; I needed to think. _He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. _Oh, there I go again, like a broken record machine, stuck on one stanza. _Do I love him? _These feelings towards him definitely weren't the usual, but I had no clue what they were.

It felt like I _had_ to be near him, I _had_ to have him by me. He needed to be part of my life. He was my second half.

With those thoughts, I flung myself at him, not caring the slightest about the consequences.

What worse can happen? After all I've been through.

He was shocked, to say the least. His body was rigid and stiff, before he relaxed, putting his arms around my waist, bringing me closer. Fang's hands left trails of fire, _everywhere_ he touched was like sparks to my skin.

_Oh God, I'm kissing Fang… I'm kissing _Fang_… _I said, hyperventilating. It all felt so new, so intrusive, and so _weird_. Inhaling through my nose — my lips were still, erm, _occupied_ — my eyes unfogged, soothing me some.

Fang's hand cupped my face and he tilted his head.

And that's when I let all my troubles go, getting caught up in the moment.

* * *

><p><em>Several weeks later-<em>

I walked hand in hand with Fang, down the halls of high school. We were smiling — or at least _I_ was smiling and he was doing his half-smile — and people didn't stare at us like we were freaks, or what not.

My life felt almost normal. Fang as a boyfriend, Ella as a sister, the Flock as a friend, Mom as, well, _Mom_. It was almost like my past left me, no longer haunting me. Sure, I was still apprehensive of needles, something that will never outgrow me, but I was getting better.

Jeb, Itex, and The School, were caught by the help of John Abate — Mom's boyfriend — and his organization.

I had people that loved me.

Some days, I'd look out of my room, and watch the sky. I'd remember flying through the air, but also looking at this same sky through my cell in The School. I'd remember how my life was, before I ran. Before I left The School. Before I found my home.

Now, it's like being reborn again. It's a new experience. A new life.

Being awakened once more.

**Aha, I remember writing this ( I just went and deleted all the other author notes... ) I crack myself up. This story was just so... blah XD**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, whether it was from it's terribleness or humor (?) Haha yeah (:**

**-fluffy**


End file.
